Punishment and bananas
by Squirrllama
Summary: Its best you don't ask about the bananas. Lucifer has come home from a long day. Chloe helps him relax. Enjoy.


**Author's Note: Just some more smut. Its best you don't ask too many questions about the bananas. Just go with it.**

The penthouse was finally quiet. The silence was almost deafening but she relished it. It had been a long day of work and screaming kids. She sat with her legs outstretched on the couch. A book in one hand and a banana in the other. Her blue eyes were affixed to the pages as she mindlessly chewed the soft fruit. It was nice to relax. Her son had been especially fussy today. Her husband had flown off with his brother and was no help. Her daughter was being extra needy after her ex bailed on her. She had finally gotten them both to sleep.

Sighing she turned the page and took another bite of the banana. The book was getting good. She mindlessly ate her snack. It was pretty much the only thing she had eaten all day. Another page of the book was turned. Then a whoosh of wings came from the balcony. A slight breeze lifted the hair from her face. She looked up. He stood on the edge of the living room. His glorious white wings stretched out. His suit was a little disheveled and he appeared somewhere between annoyed and angry.

He walked past her without a word and headed straight for the bar. Turning she watched him pour himself a drink and sip. He stood staring off into space for a moment. Sighing she put the book down and rose from the couch. She walked towards him. His dark eyes watching her. "Rough day?"

He snorted and set his glass down. "You could say that." He turned away from her.

Chloe took a step towards him and placed her hands on his back. He was tense. That she could feel. The smell of sulfur heavy upon him. Ash fell from his suit. Earlier at the precinct his brother Gabriel had come to him and they left in a hurry. She figured it was some angelic emergency. "Want to talk about it?"

He snorted again and took a sip of his drink. He brushed past her to the couch and sat down. He leaned back and took another sip of his drink. "Nothing to worry yourself over."

"Well, it looked pretty bad. Gabriel looked stressed." Chloe responded.

Lucifer chuckled. "Gabriel always looks stressed." He set his glass down and eyed his wife. She was wearing just a button-down shirt and some shorts. Her hair hung down on her shoulders. He smirked slightly at her. She was always beautiful no matter what.

She sighed and sat on his lap and laid her head on his chest. "I was worried though."

Lucifer wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm the Devil darling. Remember?" He chuckled. "Amenadiel had a little scuffled to deal with in Hell. Gabriel and I helped him restore order. That is all." He took in her heavenly scent. _Bananas?_ His eyes roved to where she had been sitting. A banana peel and a book set upon the coffee table. He smirked. That amused him.

"That sounds like a big deal." She murmured quietly. Her eyes closed. Her hands mindlessly unbuttoned his shirt. Her hand sliding in to feel his smooth warm chest. She then began to kiss his stubble neck. He made a satisfied murmur. She smiled against his skin and looked up at his eyes. "So, everything is fine now?"

Lucifer shrugged. "For now," He smiled at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "How was your day, love?"

Chloe scoffed. "Your son was quite the little grump tonight. Could not get him to go to sleep. He finally wore himself out. Trixie was crying because Dan flaked on her again." She sighed.

"My son? So, whenever he is trouble, he's mine?" He smiled.

"Yep." She kissed his neck again. She moved up to his lips. They tasted a bit like ash but she didn't care. She sucked in his lower lip as their eyes met. Her hands continued their exploration of his chest. He tightened his arms around her and kissed her deeper. Soon tongues were fighting for entrance and clothes began to fall off.

She stood up from the couch and slowly she unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off. Her aroused husband smiled up at her. She then proceeded to slowly take off her shorts. Slowly sliding them down her body. Then she straddled his lap again and looked him in the eyes. He growled seductively and pulled her to him. His lips were upon hers in an instant. "You devilish little minx." He purred in her ear. "How dare you taunt me like that."

She pulled back from him. "Are you going to punish me?" She stood up from his lap and skipped to the bedroom. She looked back at him before disappearing.

Shaking his head Lucifer rose from the couch and in a flash, he had his shirt and pants off and tossed onto the floor. He walked into the bedroom and found her sitting on the edge of the bed completely nude. He took off his boxers and walked towards her. He was already getting hard from her antics. "Twas a long day, love." He lowered himself next to her and kiss her neck.

She smiled and sighed. "Well, then I will help you relax." She gently pushed him down onto the bed. Her hands traveled up and down his bare chest. Fingers tracing trails around his nipples and down his belly. Slowly her hands worked their way to his hardening member. She ran her hands along the smooth soft skin. Soon her lips found their way too. Her tongues rounded the tip as he let out a moan of satisfaction. He ran his hands through her hair as she bobbed up and down.

The Devil's satisfied moans were enough to spur her on. She was on a quest to satisfy him. Her blue eyes looking up at him and smiling. She felt his hands pull her hair back. He grew harder by the minute. He was then pulling her towards him again. She lay beside him. Her hands still upon him as their lips met. He rolled on top of her and grinned down at her. "Time for your punishment." He growled.

"I'm ready." She purred in his ear. Then he was in her. It was her turn to moan as he slowly moved in and out of her. "Punish me." She cried out. He moved faster into her. His dark eyes locked onto her. He placed a kiss upon her lips. Sweat beaded upon their bodies as their movements became one. Chloe cried out again.

"Say it." He growled in her ear.

"Punish me." She cried out. "I've been a naughty girl."

He chuckled as he thrust into her. "Yes, you have naughty girl."

Chloe could feel her own body readying for climax as he pounded into her. Her body then shuddered with her orgasm as she cried out. "Oh Lucifer."

"Scream my name love." He said into her ear. Their hands clasped as he thrust relentlessly into her. "Scream it."

"Lucifer!" She cried out.

One final thrust and his own orgasm was issued with a growl. He panted against her for a few moments. His head lay upon her chest as his lips kissed her breasts. Their hands remained clasped.

"That was a good punishment." She breathed out. "I totally deserved it."

He released her hand and traced his hand down her cheek. He placed a soft kiss upon her lips. "You did." He smiled and then rolled onto his back. His eyes closing for a moment.

She laid across his chest tracing her hands up and down his chiseled frame. Her hair fell all around. She closed her own eyes as they lay in contentment with each other. Sighing she was about to start him up again when their son began to cry. Sighing she started to get up.

Lucifer placed his hand on her. "I will attend to him. You rest." He kissed her again before rolling out of bed. He pulled on his shorts and left the bedroom.

Chloe sighed and watched him walk out of the room. She listened as Samael continued crying from his room. She got up from the bed and walked into the living room. She found her half-eaten banana and picked it up and walked back into the bedroom. She sat on the bed listening to her son cry. Then it was quiet. She scoffed. He always seemed to stop crying with his father much faster.

She finished her banana and set the peel on the nightstand and lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Her hands clasped on her chest. She closed her eyes for what seemed a minute then she felt the bed move. She opened her eyes as Lucifer lay beside her.

"Missed your banana, did you?" He smirked.

"I did. I was starving." She chuckled. "You got Sam to sleep?"

"Yes." He responded. He leaned over her. "Care for another round of punishment?"

Chloe pulled him down onto her and kissed him. "Yes, my lord."


End file.
